Chapter 317
|image = Ch317.png |Release Date = 17 February 2014 |Chapter = 317 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 316 |Next Chapter = Chapter 318}}The chapter starts with Dr. Crombel rather disappointed at not obtaining a higher yield of data. He believes that the 9th Elder and Ignes probably stored their data in different places, having split them. However, he reveals that there is now an even greater opportunity for him to disregard this 'failure' as he switches his attention to the Elder's meeting, which he called for. He apologizes to the present Elders (the 1st and 2nd Elders), for his late arrival but instead is rebuked by the 2nd Elder. The 1st Elder asks him why he has called for a meeting and although Crombel tries to delay the subject as the 3rd and 5th Elders have not arrived to the meeting yet, he is ushered to make his point by both Elders. Crombel backs down and asks them what they are going to do, in order to fill the massive void left by the death of 9th Elder. While the two other Elders ponder about the matter, Crombel thinks back to the previous chat he had with the 3rd Elder. Back then, the 3rd Elder secretly asked Crombel to take the role of 9th Elder, as the chief physical modification scientist which was and is vital to the Union. The 3rd Elder states the importance of filling the vacancy as soon as possible in order for the Union's power to continue to evolve. Crombel is rather confused to why the 3rd Elder decided to ask him personally rather than asking him publicly. To this the 3rd Elder admits that this isn't the most ideal timing for a promotion and it would cause unnecessary trouble if he and the 1st Elder supported Crombel's promotion in the open as the 2nd Elder is keeping an eye on both of them; this indicates that from the start the 1st and 3rd Elders were going to allow Crombel to take 9th Elder's place and already knew, prepared, and set up Crombel's ascension in advance without 2nd Elder's knowledge. Crombel understands the message, which is to express his greed for the role of 9th Elder first. The 3rd Elder is glad to notice this as it is only natural that Crombel inherits 9th Elder's role. He goes on further to say that the Union needs his power, but more importantly, he and the 1st Elder need his help immediately. Crombel demands full support with all the experimental data, samples and materials, whilst revealing everything about the past and the future of the Union. The 3rd Elder agrees to this without much concern. Crombel grins in delight, realizing that his goals are within reach. Back at present, both Elders ask Crombel if he is to take the role of 9th Elder, who replies saying that although he craves the position, he will back down, should there be better candidates for the job. However, the 1st Elder pretends to hesitate and then rushes into a decision as the Union is at an emergency state. Whilst Crombel insists that is the reason why one of the most important roles within the Union should not be left empty, the 2nd Elder cannot be be more disgusted by the endless greed of humans. The 1st Elder once again pretends to agree with Crombel, emphasizing the importance of the role of the main scientist of Union and the decision is made to make a compromised decision once he has asked for the remaining two Elders' opinions. Crombel agrees and then wonders where the 3rd and 5th Elders are, only to hear that they have gone to South Korea. Standing among the ruins of the last battle, the 3rd Elder reminds himself that this is the place where things started to go wrong, as the Union suffered too much damage for not knowing of Noblesse's continued existence. The 5th Elder asks him why he came, as one Elder would be sufficient enough to keep an eye on the situations here. However, the 3rd Elder considers it right that he came as this country is under strict supervision under the Union and also because it is highly likely that Muzaka will soon come to find the Noblesse. He jokes to say that he felt he couldn't let a lady go by herself. The 5th Elder dismisses his comments almost instantly as she is gutted that Kentas will not be able to do much during his stay. The 3rd Elder then asks her when the 2nd Elder will be acting soon and whilst the 5th Elder suspects that he already knew of their plans, the 3rd Elder breaks her predictions by saying that moving the werewolves for the revival of Union would be a sensible idea. The 5th Elder claims that she has no idea and that anything to do with the werewolf clan would be dealt directly by him. The 3rd Elder then sardonically remembers that the 5th Elder was never the type of person to intervene in events she had no authority over. The 5th Elder tells him that he is being a bit too talkative compared to his usual self and he laughs the comment away. Then the 3rd Elder gets a message reporting that a bunch of people are moving at abnormal speed and suspects that they could be part of the Noblesse's minions. When the 5th Elder asks him what he is going to do, he says that although he never came prepared for a battle, it wouldn't be a bad idea to reduce the enemy in number if the Noblesse isn't there. Whilst the trio and Karias are rushing towards the KSA building for their meeting, they realize that they are late to the meeting because Karias had to prepare a banquet of flower for Na Yonsu. Tao urges Karias to speed up, who is rather lax and claims that he cannot go empty-handed when visiting a lady. Although Tao tells him that Yonsu is already married, Karias insists that a married lady is still a lady. Suddenly, Karias stops and Tao asks him of the matter. Karias senses that there are some intruders nearby and realizes that they are enemies. The trio are shocked but Karias tells them that they won't be able to detect them as they are too far away. He insists that he was never dismissing them of their powers but that he is just a bit special, as a result of being the Clan Leader of Blerster Clan. His bloodline allows him to detect enemies far more accurately than the rest of the Nobles. Karias then pinpoints their exact location and instantly summons his Soul Weapon, preparing for battle. He proceeds to materialize an arrow, shooting it towards the enemy. The arrow, which dissipates into a beam of red energy, travels at a blistering speed towards the two Elders. However, the two Elders, although shocked to see an arrow flying towards them, manage to dodge the attack just in time. Another arrow flies towards them, which irritates the 5th Elder as she cannot believe the enemy has such vast attacking range. Karias lands and is certain that the enemy is considerably powerful. He tells the trio that although it's a great shame, the meeting will have to be cancelled and orders them to return home. The trio hesitates to leave his side but Karias assures them that they cannot face the enemy and that it is easier for him to act alone. With much regret, Tao asks him to be careful and the trio leave his side. Karias sighs and looks up, signalling the beginning of another battle. Category:Chapters